Un amor problemático
by Tesla11
Summary: Después de una fiesta y una gran borrachera el héroe de París despierta aturdido y sin muchos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Muchos sucesos acontecen y eso marca una nueva etapa en la vida de el y de Marinette. Porque nadie dijo que la adolescencia era pura, sana y simple. Menos cuando tu vida y amor son problemáticos.


**¡Bienvenidos! Y disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Abrí los ojos completamente aturdido. Pase la mirada por todo el lugar, mis amigos y varios conocidos se encontraban dormidos en distintas partes de la habitación.

Entonces luego de fruncir el ceño ante tal imagen puse mas atención en los detalles.

Vasos, botellas de alcohol y serpentinas regadas por todo el lugar. Demonios, ¿que había sucedido?

Fue entonces que trate de levantarme cuando un punzante dolor de cabeza me invadió por completo, la respuesta a eso era mas que clara. Debí de haber bebido hasta el amanecer y por lo visto exactamente todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Por fin segundos después de acostumbrarme al tremendo dolor que hacia palpitar mi cabeza supe en donde era que me encontraba

¡La casa de Chole!

¡Por supuesto!

Ella había organizado una fiesta que según ella seria algo casual y claro, "formal", ¡JA!, cerca de la 1:00 de la mañana se había descontrolado todo.

Casi a gatas logre llegar hasta una esquina que al igual que el resto de la habitación estaba llena de botellas, pero que afortunadamente estas habían resguardado mi celular.

Senti claramente como mis ojos se abrian enormemente, ¡eran las 12:00 del dia!

\- Oh no...- Mi terror creció cuando vi las miles de llamadas perdidas de mi padre- No...¡NO! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!- Deslice todas las notificaciones en mi pantalla, mas de 20 llamadas perdidas, una tras otra- Me van a matar...- Me deslice en la pared hasta llegar al piso y sentarme, talle con una de mis manos mi cabello mientras contemplaba el dispositivo.

-Plagg- necesitaba hablar con alguien- Me van a matar- reitere pero inmediatamente senti como toda mi piel se erizaba y entonces senti el verdadero temor- ¿Plagg?- abri mi chaqueta pero mi kawami no se encontraba alli.

Salí corriendo de aquella habitación, tropezando y golpeándome con todo lo que había frente a mi.

Si, el terror de saber donde se hallaba mi kawami era mas grande que el de imaginarme el castigo que me daría mi padre, porque estar en la casa de Chole no ayudaba en nada. No cuando era seguro que todo el mundo que no se emborracho sabia del evento, ¡Era la hija del alcalde! ¡Adrien Agreste estaba en esa fiesta!

Y las redes sociales no dejarian mentir...No queria ni ver que tonterias habiamos publicado.

-¡PLAGG!- Grite desesperado y con la respiracion agitada- Recuerda, recuerda...

 _Adrien caminaba enmedio de la gente, sus amigos le invitaban a unirse a ellos, todos con vaso en mano, pero el estaba buscando a una persona en especial._

 _\- Psss, Plagg- Llamo Adrien disimuladamente, de su chaqueta salio el kawami claramente arto del escandalo_

 _-Si me lo preguntas, hay que irnos de aquí- miro a su alrededor- Todos están pasados de copas, sino quieres acabar igual que ellos entonces ¡VAMONOS!-_

 _Adrien miro preocupado a Plagg- No podemos, tengo que buscar a Marinette-_

 _El kawami se golpeo la frente- Si tanto querías cuidarla no habrías dejado que tomara-_

 _\- ¡No la deje tomar!- replico Adrien cuando llego a un lugar apartado de todos, entonces Plagg salio de su escondite- Ella estaba en su juicio, solo vi que Chole le dio una bebida-_

 _Plagg parecio pensar un poco - ¿No la has visto desde entonces?-_

 _-Solo cuando paso enfrente a bailar como...-_

 _-Anda dilo-_

 _-¡Loca!- Dijo Adrien desesperado- Estaba totalmente fuera de control, Plagg, estoy seguro que algo tenia esa bebida pero no puedo acusar a Chole sin pruebas- Se notaba que la incertidumbre se lo comía vivo_

 _-Escucha chico- Plagg trato de calmarlo- La buscamos sin alterarnos y salimos de aquí- se metió a su chaqueta- Recorramos una vez mas a la multitud, después vamos a las habitaciones-_

 _-¡Perfecto!- Adrien se adentro de nuevo en la música, las luces y el clima pesado que tiene una fiesta fuera de control._

Una punzada de nuevo.

\- Haaggg- Cerre los ojos con fuerza, al menos recordé que antes de ponerme borracho Plagg había estado conmigo. Entonces como un haz de luz mis ideas se iluminaron, yo me había quedado en la fiesta, era claro porque desperté allí, pero Plagg no.

-¡Las habitaciones!- como pude subí las largas escaleras cuidando de no caerme, me aferraba al barandal, prácticamente porque mi vida dependía de eso

Puerta tras puerta busque en cada una de las habitaciones, todas estaban completamente vacias...A excepcion de algunas con parejas alli adentro.

Finalmente, en una de las ultimas que me faltaban por revisar allí estaba ella.

Se encontraba profundamente dormida, con los cabellos despeinados y la boca entreabierta. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, pude darme cuenta porque estaba boca arriba y encima de ella, dormido también, estaba Plagg.

Mis sentidos ignoraron a mi reciente kawami aparecido, estos estaban centrados en la chica que reposaba en esa cama. Mi mente se puso en blanco, mi vista se perdió en sus labios y en el movimiento de su pecho. Trague saliva fuertemente y sacudí mi cabeza

 _¿En que demonios piensas? ¿Que te pasa?_

Me regañe internamente y me acerque con cautela. Plagg debia de esconderse antes de poder despertarla. ¿Porque tenia que estar reposando en su pecho?

Ignore el rubor de mis mejillas y con delicadeza movi a mi kawami, este desperto y apenas estuvo conciente totalmente se me hecho encima de la cara, regañandome.

\- ¡Que te pasa!- Afortunadamente sus gritos no eran tan fuertes- ¡Se supone que buscabas a la chica! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero el niño apenas regreso a la fiesta se puso a embriagarse!- En realidad se le veía molesto. Si fuera posible sacar chispas por los ojos estuve seguro de que lo haría sin problemas.

No tuve otra respuesta mas que una disculpa- Plagg, en realidad lo lamento- Pero parecia ignorarme- ¡Enserio! Lo siento, nunca quise dejarte solo, ni siquiera recuerdo porque lo hice...¡No recuerdo mucho!- Eso parecio calmarlo mas

Suspiro pesadamente - Ya tu padre se encargara de matarte-

-Lo tengo claro-

Nego y luego volteo hacia la cama - Vamos, hay que despertarla, seguro es muy tarde- floto hasta Marinette- Pobre de ella, cuando la encontre estaba alucinando

\- ¿Te vio?- pregunte preocupado

\- No, ya estaba practicamente a punto de estar inconsiente- Se acerco a mi- A penas y le dio tiempo de llegar a la cama, luego solo cuide que no se pusiera peor-

-Gracias Plagg- sonrei, despues de tanta confusion pude hacerlo- Me tranquiliza que tu y Marinette se encuentren bien.-

Plagg solo asintio y se metio a mi chaqueta - Adelante, date prisa, estoy seguro que hay reporteros alla fuera-

\- ¿Subimos cosas a facebook cierto?-

Su risa me irrito, la conocia, se estaba burlando- Muuuuchas cosas- Guardo silencio un momento- Pero ni te quejes que bien merecido lo tienes, ella es la unica que se salva-

Suspire aun mas fuerte que como lo habia hecho anteriormente, tendriamos que buscar una salida que no fuera la principal. Ya lo unico que queria era largarme de alli.

Acerque mi mano al hombro de Marinette, la sacudí levemente pero al ver que no había efecto use un poco mas de fuerza. Poco a poco recobro la conciencia.

-¡No espera! ¡Olvide decirte algo! ¡No has recordado...-

-Shhhh calla Plagg! Ya esta despertando, me dices después-

\- ...Ahhh - Sus ojos se notaban pesados, estaba totalmente desubicada

\- Tranquila- No sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante esas situaciones- Estas bien-

Ella me vio unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido, rei un poco- Soy Adrien Mari, vamos tenemos que salir de aqui antes de que se ponga feo-

Mas silencio, poco a poco fue reaccionando

\- ¿A-adrien...?- Se sentó en la cama

La ayude- Si, soy yo- no podía borrar mi sonrisa, la situación y sus expresiones eran tiernas y graciosas a la vez

\- ¿Que paso...?- Sus palabras eran lentas- Espera...¡Adrien!- Perfecto, ya había reaccionado.

\- Por lo visto yo me pase de copas y tu...-

\- ¡Perdón!- Grito y avergonzada bajo la mirada, completamente roja

Enseguida me confundí - ¿Porque me pides perdón?- Que diablos...Jamas volveré a emborracharme

\- ...Se que no me correspondes, que no te gusto- Comenzó a llorar- ¡Lo siento enserio!-

¡¿QUE?¡

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, mi rostro congelado no era nada comparado con el de el

¡¿PAPA?!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ¡Nos leemos después!**


End file.
